Five Colors In Her Hair
by Marty and the Moon
Summary: The night after the troll makes it's appearance at Hogwarts a strange girl shows up. Questions seem to keep pooping up wherever she goes some of which being who is she? where is she from? and can she really do magic or is she just faking it? -OC pairings?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: The Night After**

**[Word Count: 1,510]  
**

Harry and his friends sat talking about the ridiculous essay assigned by Snape that day. Ron was eagerly awaiting the food and Hermione sat with her nose in a book. Harry's mind wasn't on the upcoming dinner though. Rather he was thinking about the night before and with the fight with the troll. He had seen the blood on Snaps leg the night before, and with his limp today it was obvious something had happened.

Harry was almost sure that it had been Fluffy that had given Snape that leg, but why on earth would anyone want to go in there with that thing? Did it have anything to do with the trap door? Harry's thoughts were interrupted though as he saw Dumbledore stand at the head of the Staff table and give a gesture for silence.

It didn't take long for the conversation in the Great Hall to turn to whispers and then nothing. Dumbledore usually only talked when there was something important was going on, and everyone hoped he would tell them about the happenings with the troll from before.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded greeting the students, "I am so glad to see you all before our fine dinner tonight, especially after the events of the previous evening." With this Harry and many others leaned forward eager to hear more. Though Ron gave an audible moan as he realized dinner would be delayed.

"But that is not the Subject I wish to discuss tonight." A murmur passed through the student body, curious as to what else there was to talk about. "There is someone I would like to introduce to all of you. Please give a warm welcome to out new student Martina Filch."

Ron turned and asked Harry rather loudly, "Does he mean Filch like the Janitor?" Hermione gave him a light slap on the head telling him to be quiet. She, to, was eager to see the new student. They looked to the left of the staff table where Dumbledore turned to, and saw a girl with her back to the students. Mr. Filch stood proudly in front of her with a crooked sort of smile. She stood short to him, her head reaching the bottom of his crossed arms.

"Ahem, Miss Filch, care to join us?" He asked with laughter in her eyes. The Girl turned around with a laugh as she realized he was addressing her. '_Wow I'll really have to get used to that, Filch.'_

"Of course professor I'll be right up." She said with a laugh and handed the gray cat in her arms to Mr. Filch. Harry looked surprised as he realized it was the demented Mrs. Norris that had been in the girl's arms. He remembered the cat following him down the hallways; the thing gave him the creeps.

Harry returned his attention to the girl, along with the rest of the Great Hall and gave her a once over. She had dark tanned skin, like she had been outside any moment possible. Her hair was a light brown with blonde and blue streaks through it, giving her a bit of a wild look. She wasn't wearing a school uniform, and instead stood in a pair of faded jeans with a bleached pattern of random stars and spots, and a black shirt that read "Coca~Cola." Her eyes though sparkled in the candle light, shining a bright emerald green.

"She will be sorted into her house and then we will have dinner, please pay her respect while the sorting is going on please." Everyone didn't take their eyes off of the girl as she sat on the stool and the familiar ratty sorting hat. The hat slipped over her eyes and Martina was plunged into darkness, the cloth over her ears muffling the sounds of the great hall.

Martina thought about how she shouldn't even be eligible for this. She had only turned eleven the day before. But here she was. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had allowed her to join Hogwarts. Over the summer she had traveled through the entire school, the dorms, the hallways, the secret passageways. All of it had been amazing. She had hour long talks with paintings and ghosts, and only a few months before she was worrying about going into the sixth grade.

She was young, really young. But she had seen a lot. She had never known she was a witch, nor did she have any idea of her father. It was a relief and a trouble all at once. Now she knew that Bartholomew wasn't her real father, which she was happy about. But she was curious as to why her mother never told her about Filch. She had always thought her name was Martina Grevin. Now she had a new name completely, and a new world to match.

Supposedly her mother had been a witch to; now_ that_ had been hard to take in. She had learned about all the great things that wizards could do while she had been here. Why on earth was her mother with Barth? And why had she never told her daughter? Martina didn't want to think about it, but she did, almost whenever she had a spare moment.

Suddenly a voice spoke in her ear. "Ah," He said, it sounded like a he. He said it like he had made a grand discovery by being placed on Martina's head. "I see you've had a long life, haven't you. Yes very many attributes, and a difficult one to understand. Looking at everything you've been thinking this will be a very hard decision."

She shifted uncomfortably thinking that someone, or something had been listening to her thoughts but shook it off thinking maybe it was what was needed to get her in the right house. "Difficult you are indeed. Wise you are like the raven. But you are also brave and trust worthy, signs of the Lion. With a thirst for power and to prove yourself and with those Slytherin would be a good choice. But Hufflepuff would work just as well." The hat sighed seeming to think. "The strongest force in you is wild, nature if you will. You wish to never be controlled, by anyone or anything."

"Um… I'm not really sure which one I'd like to be in… erm, Sir?" Martina whispered a little rushed, "But maybe you could put me where Mr. Filch'd like me to go?" She asked quietly. Outside the hat children were waiting hungrily. She had been sitting there for at least twenty minutes, what could be taking so long? Filch looked a little worried, afraid his daughter wouldn't ever get assigned a house. Dumbledore stood quietly his long fingertips touching together, thinking.

"All right then, if you're sure, he wants you to go to," His voice then raised for everyone to hear, "SLYTHERIN!" Martina lifted the hat to see a roaring and cheering silver and green table in the corner. They were a little confused but they still yelled happy that they got the new student. A greasy looking boy shot a glance over to Harry potter and saw that the boy was staring at Martina. _'This could be fun.'_ He thought to himself with a smirk.

Martina headed over to the table, walking quickly happy to meet her new house mates, She reached the table and was offered the hand of the prefect, a burly looking guy, and the head boy, a boy with black hair, pale skin, and a pinched looking noise. "Nice to meet you," she said nodding and shaking the hands a little intimidated by the tall boys.

Soon the excitement died down and she ended up sitting next to a blonde haired boy with light almost silver eyes. "Hello." She said trying to start up the conversation, but the boy seemed not to hear her and turn away. What was she not good enough to talk to? She shrugged it off, she didn't need him anyways, and struck up a conversation with the girl across form her.

It was a pretty normal conversation, about how easy or hard the teachers were. But it was a bit annoying because the girl kept glancing at the boy beside Martina like he had a neon sign over his head. She kept forgetting what they were talking about when she did and it was starting to get on Martina's nerves.

Martina stood up bidding a quick goodbye to the girl. She didn't seem to care much though and waved goodbye, resuming staring at the boy. Martina looked around the Great hall wondering where to go.

Across the hall Harry hadn't been able to take his eyes of the girl. There was something weird about her, and Harry wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He jumped though when he looked and saw she was heading over to their table. He turned to his food and began to eat, not wanting it to be noticed that he had so far left his food untouched.


	2. Chapter 2

**His Daughter**

**[Word Count: 1,662]  
**

Soon Martina became bored with the constant start and stop of the conversation. Martina stood up suddenly, bid farewell to the girl and headed over to another table of the great hall. The banners above this one were red and gold, and the crest on their school robes was of a golden Lion. Martina was behind two boys with flame red hair, their heads bent together whispering.

Martina overheard a rather rude sentence that one boy said and laughed shaking her head. One of the boys looked up; his face covered in freckles, and stared at her like she was an Alien. The other boy seemed to not notice her and continued talking. He said something along the lines of "Greasy haired Snivelus," which made Martina erupt into giggles again.

The boy, who still had his eyes glued to her stomped on his brother's foot, "Fred!" Fred looked up angry, "What the bloody hell was that for mate?" But then his eyes landed on Martina and got wide. George, quick to recover addresses Martina. "What are you laughing about?"

Martina smiled and said back with a mischievous look in her eyes, "Your pet names for dearest Snape. It is quite funny, Snivelus is suiting of him. He gives me the heebie-jeebies." The twins turned to each other with an odd look and then back to Martina, for some reason she felt like she was only getting half of the conversation.

"You're the new Slytherin, right?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yeah… So?"

"Well then why aren't you sitting with them?" George asked this time.

"Their conversation is dull and the one with the 'hair as white as snow'' She said in a mocking tone, "is to full of himself to talk to someone the likes of me. Not really sure what I did but it was something to make me lower on the standards around this place."

"Well you're Filches daughter and he isn't much liked by anyone. But then talking to us Gryffindor isn't going to give you a plus at the Slytherin tables."

"As for Filch, I really barely know him. And as for points with the Slytherin Table, well who needs a bunch of greasy kids with their nose to far in the air to see the dirt on their own hands?" Fred and George laughed at her disregard for the Slytherin's and quickly moved away form each other to make room in between them for Marty, pulling her down between them to the table.

"Take a seat…. Uh, waits your name again?" George asked. Fred rolled his eyes and replied for her, "Martina you twit."

She sat down between them and interjected, "Just Marty please."

"Alright Marty, now how much of our conversation did you hear." Both asked at the same time moving in interrogation style.

"Enough to get you in trouble with the headmaster," She said smirking and taking a sip of pumpkin juice. The boys looked worriedly at each other over her head and her smirk grew. "I could tell, if you two would be as mean as to try and push me away simply because of my house. Or I could stay and not tell a soul." She shrugged as if it didn't matter and readjusted her self to look Fred in the eye. "So boys, fred, what'll it be?"

Both boys laughed and George slung an arm over her shoulder. "I like 'er Fred. She's certainly a change from that weasel Malfoy." Marty secretly liked the to of them as well. They were fun animated, and seemed ot never stop smiling as if there was a secret joke between the two of them. The smile was contagious and Marty found a smirk on her own face.

"Now don't do that. You look too much like the Slytherin swine. We do not smirk at the table, we smile with profound stupidity." Marty laughed snorting out pumpkin juice and coughing as she tried to draw air into her lungs. The twins gave her a pat on the back as she regained breath.

"You gits! I am one of those Slytherin swine you so fondly talk off." She said, unexpectedly giving George a death glare.

"W-well um yeah… I mean…" George mumbled, lost for words at this sudden change in her demeanor. Marty wasn't able to hold the guise and her frown twitched up and into a smile and she laughed covering her mouth with her hands trying to muffle it.

"Y-you. You should have seen the look on your face George." She laughed shaking her head.

He looked at her surprised then to his laughing twin. "Wait, you mean… You were joking?" She nodded and turned to the table. She stopped though when she saw a boy across the table was staring at her with sharp green eyes. His hear was unruly, but nothing compared to the intensity of his gaze. She coughed clearing her throat and turned whispering to Fred.

"Um… Fred? Why is he staring at me?"

"Uh.. I don't rightly know. I suppose you could ask."

Another voiced piped in though as a bushy haired girl finally looked up from a thick book. Marty glanced over reading the title, Hogwarts: A History, it read. She looked up at the face and quirked an eyebrow as the girl talked. "Care to introduce us to your new friend George? Fred? Oh whichever one you are."

Marty looked over confused. It wasn't that hard to tell them apart. Fred's face had a more cunning look to it, his eyes slightly angular. She had a feeling he had more brains than his brother. George had a soft look to him; kind and gentle; both twins always looked as if they were ready to laugh though.

"Um, I'm Marty. It's nice to meet you."

"You're the new Slytherin student right?"

Marty shifted uncomfortably, it seemed that now that she had a house it was to be what she was known by and nothing else. "Yes, yes I am. And you're that Gryffindor student aren't you?" She retorted rolling her eyes. Fred and George chortled and Marty gave a small smirk.

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are Martina Filch. This is Ron," She gestured to an equally red headed freckle faced boy as the twins, "And this is Harry."

"Ron, Harry." She said nodding to each one in turn. She peered at Harry closely than before. "Well, um, Harry. I've heard its unusual for a Slytherin to be over hear but I'd appreciate it if you stopped staring." Harry coughed, turned beet read, and refocused on his dinner plate as if it was homework. Harry had wondered what on earth had compelled him to stare at her for so long. He was annoyed when others stared at him, but he had gone and stared at her.

"Hey what's that there? Is that a scar?" As he had bent down his bangs had shifted showing the jagged scar that cut across his forehead. This would ruin it, now she would stare at him. Now he would just be the Boy-Who-Lived to one more person. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." He said sadly lifting up his bangs with one hand to show her the lightning shaped scar. Ron, Hermione and the Twins half watched expecting the usual gasp and then questioning.

"Wicked scar!" Marty said smiling. "How'd you get it Harry? I have a pretty good one my self, got it when I was little, just born." She turned lifting up the sleeve of her T-Shirt to show a pale scar on her tan skin in the shape of a paw print, with one central circle and four circle over it.

"Wait, you mean you don't recognize the scar?" He asked surprised leaning towards her.

"Uh… No… Should I?" She looked between Harry and the Twins. Ron and Hermione looked up surprised. Hermione took over the situation, immediately quizzing the girl.

"Did you grow up with your father Marty? In the Wizarding world?"

"Uh no. I grew up in the US. I didn't know my father till last week. I didn't even know I was a wizard till a few days ago. Supposedly my mom was one, but it's hard for me to believe."

"Was?"

"Yeah, she died when I was little." Marty took a sip of Pumpkin Juice to hide the slight frown on her face and bit her tongue to keep her eyes from becoming wet.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't kill her. No reason to be sorry." Hermione was a little surprised by this reply, but figured it was the Slytherin way of dealing with things. And she hadn't talked to many Slytherin's outside of an argument so she wouldn't know. Harry silenced his friend with a glare as he turned back to Marty.

"That's a pretty cool scar you have there to. I got mine in a fight."

"Really? Must have been some fight."

"Yeah it was."

"Did you win."

"I don't know. I can't really remember." Harry felt bad lying to her, but in a way he wasn't truly lying. Just telling half truths. Hermione scowled but he kicked her under the table to keep her quiet. She frowned and returned to her book. Ron sat staring at Marty surprised.

"You might want to close your mouth Ronnikins, you might accidentally catch a fly." Fred said rolling his eyes. Ron wiped off his mouth closing it and became red around the ears. Marty thought these boys did a lot of blushing. It was odd but she supposed she was unexpected here, so they were a little off. The twins beside her froze though as someone walked up and a shadow was cast over her.

She looked up to see pale gray-blue eyes, now filled with anger staring at her underneath blonde bangs. "What are you doing Filch?" Draco said his usual venom directed at someone of his own house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count: 3,405**

Martini looked up at the Slytherin curiously as he stood there. By the look on the face she would have guessed he had just been having a talk with a pile of dung the way his nose was pinched up. Even though he honestly wasn't that tall he seemed to have the ability to look down on every one at the table. Though how he could see them with his nose so far in the air was a mystery to her. "What do you want?" She asked simply, the question terminating the tense silence that had followed his appearance.

The boy looked shocked as he registered that she was talking to him. "I… What are you doing **here?** This is the Gryffindor table, and you are a Slytherin. " Martina was happy she had caught him off guard, but was surprised by how quickly he had caught up and switched the focus to her. She decided she didn't like that and quickly resolved the problem.

"Is there a rule that says I can't sit here?" She asked blinking up at him with fake innocence.

"No there isn't," Interjected Harry standing up and glaring at the platinum haired boy. Marty watched curiously and quickly caught on to the tension between the two. By the following happenings she got the feeling that she was the last in a long list of reasons to cause the confrontation. It wasn't really her fault at all… Or maybe she was being a Slytherin through and through by claiming innocence. Who could ever tell? It was hard to guess when it came to Marty.

Marty didn't like the turn this was taking and decided to disrupt the glares with a seemingly innocent question. "Who are you?" The question was directed at Draco and her head tilted to the side curious as to the answer. She didn't know anyone in the wizarding world but she hoped that it might shed some light knowing his name. He looked at her though as if she was nuts.

"Who- who am I?" He asked the question as if a rock had sprung up and asked him it… On second thought rocks probably popped up all the time when magic was involved. Marty had no idea; she didn't know what regularity around here was. But she was brought back from her musings when Ron, the previously occupied by quietly eating, bust in.

"Yeah Malfoy, Not everyone in the world cares what your ruddy pureblood name is. There are wizards who couldn't give a flying pumpkin for what your name is." He seemed to toss in his two bits standing up beside harry against Draco. Hermione seemed to join the two and a smile passed through the three as they looked at each other. For a moment Marty thought that Draco had been outnumbered but then his two cronies seemed to back up on either side of her. Marty felt like she was suddenly shoved as the conquest in the center of a long line of fights. She sighed to herself realizing she was alone in between the six students. Or so she thought.

She heard someone clear their throat beside her and then she felt two arms drape over her shoulders and she smiled realizing she wasn't alone at all. A grin spread over her face as Fred spoke up, "Now gents we know Marty here is a fine little witch-"

"Not to mention funny-" George chimed in.

"And witty-"

"But do you think you could avoid shoving her into your little war? Hmm?"

"It is after all her first day and I'm sure she's tired."

"And she has to hang out with Slytherin's as well Fred, god that has to be tiring."

"I know what you mean George, always having to clam up and check if a knife has been stabbed into your back yet." Fred said seriously shaking his head back and forth sadly. Harry and Ron laughed and returned to sitting down relaxed, where Hermione already was reading again.

Marty felt better now that one side had backed down and looked over at Draco who had glared at Crabbe and Goyle sending them back. He didn't want to look foolish being the only one with his hackles raised, but his minions stayed close by. Marty decided to continue with her questioning, her feeling reinforced by Fred and George's arms over her shoulders.

"So then you're not going to tell me your name? I'm assuming that Malfoy is the families and not yours?" Taking the blank stare as a yes she continued. "Fine then I will guess… Hmm, which name would suite you?" She asked herself looking him up and down. "Got one," She said sitting up straighter, Fred and George realizing their hold on her.

"Narcissus, the name is Greek and belonged to a man who was so in love with himself that while staring at his reflection he forgot to eat or sleep and died. It fits you perfectly." She saw Draco's eyes go huge and his jaw clench in anger. Those close enough to hear laughed at her guess and she smiled wickedly not yet done.

"No? Hm... Than I suppose I will have to keep guessing. Eros? The Greek form of Cupid? No wait, you wouldn't look good with a heart." She said as other laughed again at her jibes. His eyes seemed to turn into molten silver and he looked as if he wanted to throttle her. "No again? I can keep guessing or you can just tell me your name."

"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy!" he spat at her, his grey eyes turned into molten silver with his rage.

"Finally we have an answer!" She said exaggerating and smiling over at him trying to tell him it was all in fun, but his eyes became cold and he crossed his arms putting on a Malfoy sneer. She rolled her eyes at the look. _'Something tells me that he does that on a regular basis.'_ "Now what is it that you wanted?" She asked kindly and curious to know the real reason that he had come over.

"I am supposed to show you to the Slytherin Dorms and to your room."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so in the first place?" She asked standing up. "See you tomorrow at breakfast Fred and George. I'll probably see you three in classes." She pondered looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Bye Harry!" She said waving and running off to catch up with Malfoy who was already at the doors out of the Great Hall. "Oi, Draco, Wait up!" She yelled loudly running to the door to catch up to him.

He flinched as she said his name and shoved of her hand as she grabbed his arm as he started walking down the hallway. "Common Filch, I'd like to get to my rooms before midnight if you don't mind."

"Wow, what's got you in such a fit?"

Draco rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, "You were talking to them. The idiot blood traitors and then that infuriating mudblood, and of course, Potter, the king of morons, you were just talking to them."

"And?"

"And? You were talking to a mudblood! If you're a pureblood like your father says than you don't talk with Mudbloods they are beneath you."

"And what, prey tell, is a mudblood?"

"A wizard with a Muggle heritage."

"And a Muggle is?" Draco sighed dramatically.

"Apparently it's what you've been raised by or else you would know all this. It's non-magic folk."

"Well then I guess I was raised by one then." She laughed coldly to herself, "Not like I had much of a choice in the matter though, after my mother died it was either live with that bastard or on the streets. Besides, if I had left him I would have never have ended up here."

"Yes you would have, Dumbledore would have found you, that's the whole point of having magic."

"Dumbledore didn't even know I existed until six months ago. He wouldn't have found me if he didn't know I was alive."

"Well then how did he find you anyways?"

"He didn't find me at all. I found him, big difference."

"You found him?" Draco scoffed, "I seriously doubt that, I mean you are only a first year, you couldn't know that much magic at all."

"Oh really your confidence in your house members is astounding Malfoy."

"Thanks, I always try to show my support." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"So why couldn't a girl just show me to my rooms?"

"In other words you're asking why you got stuck with me."

"Oh when you put it that way you make me sounds cruel." She smirked back at him and he had the disconcerting feeling of looking in a mirror.

"Well you are in Slytherin now it's sort of what we do. And besides the girls dorms are full this year so you get to be in the rooms of the privileged."

"Again why not a girl?"

"Because you are the first ruddy girl to get one of the rooms of the privileged. Of course girls have been in there before, but none of them had had a room. Salazar would never had aloud someone like you, with questionable blood, to bed their. Much less since you're a female."

"Oh great, is one of those sparkling pure blood traditions that females are inferior."

"They should be seen and not heard. It is their job to be the hidden hand of the family head, doing business dealing and taking care of what needs to be done for the father of the family."

"Hmm, sounds like fun."

"I wouldn't expect an outsider like you to understand."

"So I guess that black haired putrescence was staring at you because she 'wants to take care of you' and act as you hidden hand and all."

"That's Pansy, and I can't blame her for noticing something good when she sees it."

"Wow, you really are full of yourself aren't you?"

"Its Malfoy pride and we've earned it." Malfoy replied easily, impassive. Honestly his emotionless face annoyed her.

"You're only eleven years old; I doubt you've earned a single thing."

"I'm twelve actually, my birthday was October 1st. And I don't have to earn it, that's the whole point of being a Malfoy."

"Wow, I only turned eleven yesterday."

"What? You shouldn't be here then, you're too young!" Draco said stopping and yelling, crossing his arms annoyed.

"Well if you don't like it you can go complain to Dumbledore about it, but I'm afraid he'll just tell you what I'm about to tell you know. There were pressing reasons why I needed to be accepted **now, **and attend school **now,** no matter how put off you or anyone else is, these reasons were far more important."

Draco rolled his eyes unbelieving and turned to a statue of a snake in front of him mumbling something about meddling old men. "Parseltongue." He snapped at the snake and it seemed to leer at them before it slithered away leaving an opening in the dungeon wall. They walked through and into the silver, green, and black common room of the Slytherin House. The room was dark, not nearly as warm as the great hall, and the cool air felt damp on her skin as she looked around.

Draco didn't stop for long though and walked over to a tapestry with a man sitting upon a throne of gold and gems, a skull in his left hand, a silver scepter in his right and then a great snake wound around him, it's eyes yellow and haunting. She looked it over carefully wondering how it was important. "Always Pure." Draco whispered, so low that Marty had to strain to hear it.

What was he going on about now? But he didn't look crazy but instead it seemed he was talking to the man in the tapestry, and Marty watched amazed as the woven snake moved, its mouth opening and then widening. It was like a black hole, sucking up all the light in the room and consuming the ancient tapestry hungrily.

Draco smiled and pulled himself up into the tapestry, stepping onto the dark as if there was a floor there and then walking into it, as if it was a tunnel. _Where in the bloody hell is he going?_ Marty thought scrambling up after him. As soon as she stood up in the darkness, the light behind her was cut off, like the snake was swallowing her, and then the light opened up in front of her, showing her a room lit up brightly by a warm golden fire in the corner, black and rich forest green armchairs, and sofas scattered around the room. Trays of confections whizzed by down the corridor to her right and to various people in school uniforms lounging on the comfortable furniture.

Now this was much better than the other place he showed her. "This is our common room, you can sit out there to, he said gesturing to the now closed ebony door behind her, but this is usually were you'll find most of us." A tray zoomed up to him and he picked up a glass of pumpkin juice sipping contentedly, and watched as another one went up to Marty and she picked up a frosted treat, eating it while looking around the common room curiously.

"This entire place is here to meet the needs and wants of those living in it, everything here is there to accommodate us in every way. You'll find that even your room will alter it self perfectly to your needs. Often after the summer when you return it's usual for something to be different there."

"How would you know that? You've only been here a few months yourself."

"My father told me, and he lived here while at Hogwarts himself."

"Oh, he must be so bloody proud." She muttered rolling her eyes and turning back to him. Surprisingly instead of some unaffected remark as usual he seemed hurt. He growled and turned to head down the corridor to the right.

"Come on your room's down this way." He stopped in front of a door to the immediate left once they entered the corridor and was adorned with a silver snake knocker with blood rubies for eyes.

"Hmm, subtle." She muttered looking at it.

"You have to tell it to open."

"Hmm?" She asked turning away form the staring snake to look at the platinum topped boy. "What do you mean?"

"If you want it to open, you have to tell it to."

"Oh. Um, okay." She turned to the door and said, suddenly nervous. "Open." As she suspected, nothing happened. "This is foolish; use another one of your passwords to get it open."

"I can't, if I told it to open it would be my room not yours. And I already have a room so most likely it would open up to a barren stone dungeon."

"Oh, wow, why am I not surprised you live in a dungeon Malfoy?" He just sneered with his usual impassiveness and she sighed exasperated.

"It only takes orders, if you are indeed meant to be in Slytherin tell it to open like a Slytherin. Slytherin's are masters so unless you act like one nothing will get that door open." He stepped back crossing his arms and she got the feeling that this was some sort of test.

She squared her shoulders and glared at the smug looking snake. Honestly this whole situation was annoying her completely. She glared at the ruby eyes and snarled under her breath, "Open now, you sad excuse for a snake." She was surprised when the snake hissed back at her before it twisted its head around into itself and then the door opened with a click.

"Well that was easy," She said stepping forward to push the door open. Draco couldn't help but to step in behind her, curious to see what the witch-of-questionable-heritage's rooms looked like. They were both surprised when they stepped onto a moving staircase, and Marty and him both flailed there arms out to the side, her hand meeting the railing beside her, and his hand grabbing onto her arm.

"What is the meaning of this Filch?!" He snapped.

"First off, I have a name Malfoy, and it's not Filch. Second, I don't have any more bloody idea than you. Third, please release my arm before you fully cut off circulation." He growled and let go, straitening his robes and sneering at equally spaced torches that lightened the walls as they went up. He didn't know why but he didn't like them, so he decided to sneer at them angrily.

"Well little miss ball of sunshine, I really think that you should be going now," Marty said as they came to a stop in front of warm, dark cherry colored doors. She was nervous about what was on the other side of the door, and for some reason thought it would be very personal, not something she wanted to share with this sneering stranger.

"I'm supposed to make sure you get settled in alright Filch, I'm coming in." She sighed knowing that he would probably be a stubborn pain in the ass if she tried to push it so she took a deep breath before opening the doors, a wave of cool air hitting her as she opened it.

The room within was magnificent. The carpet was a lush, warm tan that covered nearly the entire floor except for the section opposite the door where the hearth was, already stoked with a roaring fire. The heat from the huge fire though wasn't stifling but it lighted up the whole room. There were book shelves on either side of the mantle piece above the fireplace and wide bay windows on the wall to her right, which looked to be about ten feet above the ground of the Hogwarts estate.

There were over stuffed armchairs in front of the fire in earthy greens and browns and matching sofas underneath the windows. They all had piles of cream and tan pillows on them, and the wood working on them was a matching warm cherry to the doors. The bed was huge and was in the corner to the left of the books shelves and fire. It was a rich green duvet with brown and cream colored pillows, light tan sheets and a green and silver embroidered bed skirt and curtains around the bed. A mirror and bureau was to her left and a door witch she assumed led to the bathroom was between the bureau and the bed. A desk was close to the windows alone with a desk chair, a pile of parchment, and a quill holder currently overflowing with two bottles of ink beside it.

All in all it was the nicest room she had ever seen and she was somewhat overwhelmed with the work that had gone into this all for her. She drew in a breath quickly willing her not to make a fool of herself and start crying. "Well as you can see I'm comfortable enough I think for Dumbledore's standards." Draco seemed to look around a little longer before he stepped back onto the stairs.

"Don't be late for breakfast tomorrow, I'm to show you to your classes." He said before turning and started heading down the shifting staircases. She nodded sighing before she closed the door and walked over to the bed, the events of the past few days welling up inside of her, and spilling out onto salty tears on to the warm duvet. She hadn't done anything to deserve something like this, yet it had been giving to her willingly. What reason did they have to except her here other than the fact that she was a wizard? And they didn't even know the worst things about her yet.

She shivered at the thought of how they might react. Maybe like her step-father had? She shivered and curled into a ball underneath the blankets. Maybe she could go to sleep hear without having to worry about memories sneaking up on her in the form of nightmares. It was a new place after all; hopefully her mind would be too tired to terrorize her tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count: 2,674**

Marty yawned trying to wake herself up by shaking her head rapidly, not unlike a dog her hair shaking out, the ends of her honey colored locks tickling her shoulders. If she had been awake enough to notice she would have seen that the colors in her hair had changed to a green and silver overnight. But currently, because she had off and on about three hours of sleep she couldn't really give a flying gnome what her hair looked like. She was only woken up from her sleepless stupor when her form collided with another as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Bloody hell Filch watch where you're going!" Draco yelled as he was knocked backwards by her. He looked down to see that she was using him to balance herself and make sure she didn't fall flat on her arse.

"Sorry Draco, not really a morning person. And besides, I'd be a lot more sympathetic if you called me by my name." She grouched standing up and running a hand self consciously through her hair.

"Fine Marty," he spat before he noticed her hair, "Well I have to admit I like the choice of coloring better than the previous ones." She looked clueless for a moment before she turned her head to a mirror hanging on the wall and sighing as she looked at the silver and green streaks.

"Ugh, why can't you behave for once? Really? Always changing over night." She grumbled before turning back to him. "Oh wipe that smug look of your face; it's too early for me to have to deal with that." She turned and started down the corridor mumbling grumpily under her breath about greasy Slytherin's as Draco followed her.

As they entered the great hall she collapsed onto the nearest seat she could find staring at the food unrecognizing. What was the mush in front of her and why did it smell so god awful bad? She made a face and growled out, "What in the hell are we doing here?" She asked annoyed at how loud it was and how he seemed so happy opposite her. Obviously he was taking in joy at her pain.

"It's called eating Filch, a common practice of most humans, and I'm pretty sure even Muggles do it sometimes." He said forking food onto his plate. She made a face rolling her eyes before she crossed her arms and legs choosing to settle on her seat glaring at the plate in front of her. "I've got your schedule hear by the way. Seems it won't be too much trouble showing you around, having the same classes and all. But I do suggest you eat, we have double potions first and it takes forever in that Dungeon. You'll need your strength."

"Well thanks for you're concern but I'll be fine." She muttered. She was slightly worried, since she didn't have any of the text books she saw around her on the table, nor a back pack for quills and parchments which Draco was sorting through now looking for something it seemed.

"Martina," a voice rasped out behind her quietly. The voice was still unfamiliar but slightly comforting to her already, and she found herself slightly warming to its owner's presence. She turned a little surprised to see Filch but supposed he might want to say something to her on her first day of school.

"Filch." She nodded acknowledging his presence.

"Well, um. I know you didn't have a chance to get your things and all, and um, Mrs. Norris wanted to see you off to your first day." He muttered handing her a black backpack, which plopped into her lap, heavy with what felt like many books.

She felt awkward, partly because she didn't know what to say, and because she wasn't used to being given things, though it had suddenly become a new habit of hers. "Oh, erm, well how could I say no to Mrs. Norris?" She said shrugging and scooping up the scruffy cat that mewled loudly and licked her face, the whiskers tickling across her skin making her laugh slightly as she stroked her Smokey fur. "Er… Thanks Filch." She said trading off Mrs. Norris and the backpack as he grunted, smiling as if unsure of what to do before he left her alone.

"Wow, I feel the love in that family."

"Oh, and I suppose your dad showers you with kisses when you come home for the Holidays!" She snapped. He glared down at his food while she glared down at him obviously parents were a touchy subject for both of them. Draco remembered something and grunted as he handed her her schedule, which he had found while rooting through his book bag.

"What's this?"

"Your class schedule Filch. Why don't you try reading it?" He snapped, so she did. The next time he looked up he saw that she had managed to already color code it and was shifting through her bag putting text books and notebooks in order and looking at the beautiful peacock quills she had been given by her… father. That was still so weird for him, thinking of Filch as somebody's daughter.

She looked up at him and asked curiously, "So we have all the same classes?

"Well yeah, I suppose that Snape and Dumbledore did that on purpose, since you're new to the school. Common, it takes a while to get to the potions class, its best we start heading out." She nodded and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder as they started to walk, still looking curiously at her schedule.

"So, Potions is pretty self-explanatory, it's all in the name right? But what about these other classes like Dada? What is that?"

Draco seemed reluctant to help someone since there was nothing in it for him, but it sounded like he might be stuck with her for a while, so he might as well be reasonable… ish. "It's not Dada. It's D-A-D-A. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not all magic is good, and there are things in the magical world that aren't entirely safe either. That class is to teach you how to live through such things."

"Okay. What about Flying? Do we sprout wings or something? Or do all magicians have the power to levitate."

Draco snorted and continued explaining as they walked into the Potions Classroom, "We can make things levitate, with a spell and a wand, but Flying is where you learn to fly on a broom. Once you learn how to control flight while on an enchanted broom than you can learn about the best thing in the wizarding world, Quidditch." Marty looked to be brimming with questions, but this was one thing she actually knew.

"Oh yeah, I found a book on that in my room, _Quidditch Through the Ages._ It sounds amazing; I can't wait to give it a try."

"Actually we're not aloud to try out for the team, we're only first years."

"Oh, Really? That's rotten luck."

"That is unless you're golden boy potter. Gryffindor team is so bad that they let him skirt the rules and become a Seeker. And they're supposed to be the honest ones. I'd bet my wand that they'd brake every one of their precious rules if there was something in it for them."

"Unlike the Slytherin who you expect to do that any way? Not betting of wands involved at all? What is that by the way, a wand? You keep saying it but I have no idea what you are referring to. Do you mean like the wand waving and such that you read about in Muggle children's books?" Other people were starting to file in and Harry, Ron and Hermione gave her a wave which she returned. Draco however was too preoccupied with her to notice.

"You mean you don't have a wand?"

"Um... No?"

"What the hell, you can't do magic without a wand, not until you get a lot better. What… What are you doing at a wizard's school without a wand?!"

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly sit down so that we can continue with class." Mr. Snape said his sneer tight lipped as his eyes slightly bulged with anger. Obviously this wasn't a very good day for him. Marty sat down quickly and pulled out her notes and textbooks, practically vibrating in the chair with excitement as he strutted to the front of the room.

"Blimey, I got stuck with a Slytherin form of Granger." Malfoy moaned to himself.

"As you all know there is a New Student in class, Miss Filch." Snape said; command seeping out from every pore. "So that I can catch her up on the classes she has missed there is a relatively easy potion up on the board. Even you, Longbottom, she be able to finish it without any fatal injuries. Go, Now." He said and student immediately started scuffling around for supplies, not eager to catch Snape's wrath.

Snape strode over, his cloak billowing impressively and Marty tried to hide a smirk in the corner of her mouth as she thought about how long he spent practicing that. "I am your head of House, Severus Snape; you will call me Professor Snape. Any questions?"

"No, Professor Snape." She said nodding. He nodded as well as if confirming something and grabbed her text book. He flipped through it marking various pages with his wand, talking as he went. "I'm marking the potions we've already discussed, and the methods we've done homework on. Here is the Homework that has already been assigned and to catch you up quickly you will come here every afternoon, after class and before dinner until you catch up. We will also meet for two hours on Saturday.

"These meetings will not be delayed if you end up with Detention, which means you will also receive detention for skipping my class. Now start by reading this unit here, than complete the potion at the end. Ask Draco if you have any questions. Marty nodded glancing over the long list of lengthy list of assignments, essays, and other homework's. She put it down and took the book back obediently nodding rapidly.

He swooped away and she sat down, reading the page rapidly, her eyes darting back and forth across the page. Draco worked quietly, snickering about Granger getting stomped on repeatedly with Crabbe and Goyle who were at the desk to his left, while Marty read to his right, close to the wall and muttering under her breath as she soaked up the information eagerly.

She was done quickly and left looking for ingredients before she returned to the table, setting her cauldron bubbling over the fire pleasantly as she threw in dashes of the few ingredients. Stirring occasionally and watched gleefully as it changed from a golden orange into a tomato red. She ladled it out into a small vial and corked it, labeling it and then putting it aside on the desk.

She drew out a piece of parchment and looked at the homework he had assigned on the topic before flipping to another page in her book before she flipped through the textbook. She found what she needed and started jotting down the information on the scroll quickly. There were quiet scratching noises as she jotted down notes on the properties of Slugworms and why they were used commonly in simple Potions.

Snape swooped over later, looking surprised at her already finished potion and picking it up, carrying it to the desk up front. Marty hid a smile behind her hand as he tested it by tasting a small part of the potion. It was a derivative of a pepper-up potion, not quite as strong but made of natural resources one could find while traveling. He jotted down notes on his clipboard and emptied out what was left of the vial, though she thought she was the only one who noticed that he had poured it into his tea.

Snape took a sip of the still boiling tea and she saw him visibly relax. What on earth had kept him up so late the night before? He shouldn't be that tired that a little pick-me-up affected him that much. She shook her head refocusing on the essay, and finished scribbling the last inch as the great bell rang for classes to change the first time. Everyone in the class remained though, and she was quickly reminded that it was a double potions class.

She rolled up the parchment tightly putting it in her bag before she marked it off of the list in front of her. She then turned to the next unit in her book and read through it just as excitedly as she had the first. Draco however, was having a bit of trouble with his headache relief potion. Instead of turning its deep blue color as it was supposed to it was more of a pale sky blue and he muttered under his breath as he tried to find out what he did wrong.

Martina heard him and looked up from her notes at his cauldron. "Uh oh.." She muttered as he tried to add a pinch more porcupine needles to try and get it to a brighter color, but instead it turned into a sick looking green. "Erm.. May I give it a try?" She asked quietly glancing up at Snape in the front who was bent over a stack of papers.

"Sure go ahead, It's already unfixable." He said making a face. It was her fault, if she wasn't so jittery than he might of actually had a chance to pay attention to his potion. She cleared her throat with a cough before taking the stirring utensil away from him before she added a dash of beetle eyes and about two Slugworms to the mix before she stirred counter clockwise four times and then clockwise in a steady rhythm as the potions started to turn from green, to a light blue, and slowly grew to the brilliant blue it was supposed to be. Both she and Draco had become so interested in the results that they hadn't noticed that Snape was now standing beside them, watching as she fixed his royal screw up.

"There you go." She said grinning overjoyed looking up at Draco. When she saw Snape behind him she yelped and returned surprised back to her own work, starting to write notes as her potion simmered for a time.

"Miss Filch, how did you do that?" Snape asked coldly.

"Well I just added some-"

"I know what you did, but how did you know what to do was my question."

"Oh well… I saw the notes on the board, and the properties of the porcupine quills, and I have a photographic memory, so it's easy for me to recall information like that."

"Even then, how could you know it would work like that? And the turning clockwise first, to speed up the reaction of the beetle eyes to neutralize the excessive porcupine quills, how did you know to do that?"

"Oh... Um, I don't know. I just did it. I suppose it's one of those things that people can just do…" She said. She didn't think it was all that big of a deal. She was just trying to help Draco.

"Hmmm… You will have a potion test this afternoon at your catch up period. I wish to see how extensive this 'just doing' is." He stalked away, looking scary but also pensive and Marty fidgeted in her seat.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked Draco nervously.

"Uh, no I think you did something right. Which disconcerts the old codger, considering as he refers to every new 1st year class as a bunch of dunderheads, which essentially most of us are when it comes to Potions. It's harder than magic because it can't be influence by a force of will. So I suppose you surprised him is all."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that people can not apparate into Hogwarts but as far as I remember it said nothing about objects being moved in and out of Hogwarts. So If I'm wrong… just… well I'm not going to change it so yeah… And my explanation for this taking so long is COMPUTER VIRUSES!!! I hate them! I had to wipe my entire system and rewrite this chapter. So yeah, my stories are gonna be a lil' slow for a while… Sorry!

**Word Count: **1,788

Marty, so far, was enjoying Hogwarts. It turned out that she hadn't completely bombed her first class, at least so far. It was a double after all so she'd probably have another class period to work on the long list of items she had been given. She hadn't even needed a wand in this class, so her lack of one wasn't that much of a big deal. So far she was pretty sure that she was doing well, but the potions master didn't seem very willing to give over information. He looked tightlipped and the crookedness of that nose was quiet unfortunate, but she seemed to get along with him fine so even if he was a jerk it wasn't her problem.

The quite of the class was interrupted as the door to the potions room burst open and in stepped Dumbledore clad in lavender robes with silver stars covering its borders. "Severus, how are classes today my dear boy?" Severus scowled as the old man walked forward, the twinkle in his eyes appearing almost simultaneously to Snape's glare.

"As well as can be expected headmaster. Return to your potions!" He snapped to the class, witch picked up where they had left off. Martina however paid attention to the conversation, curious as to why the headmaster was randomly popping in. By everyone else's surprise she assumed that this wasn't a very frequent occurrence.

"Yes and how is the new student?"

"She appears to be doing quite fine, though if you are really curious I suppose you could ask her yourself."

"Ah well yes, that is actually why I came here. You see I was wondering if I could borrow her from you. There is still the problem to address of her wand."

"It is not I who has to do her missing work; you may take her if she will go."

"I also need Mr. Malfoy to come with us; you see he is acting as her guide since she's coming in the middle of the term. To help her along with things."

Snape sighed knowing he couldn't exactly say no to the headmaster and snapped back a reply. "Fine take them! Filch, Malfoy! Put away your things and leave with the headmaster." Malfoy, who Marty suspected had been listening as well quickly put back the ingredients and then grabbed his bag, Marty doing the same and running to stand in front of the Headmaster.

"Come on Children, there is lots to do." He said happily sweeping out of the room. Draco and Marty were forced to run to keep up with his long legs. Dumbledore swept them into an empty old classroom, the dust thick in the air and Marty looked around curiously. A skinny bent over old man seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Marty was struck with the idea that he was as old as the desk that sat abandoned in the room but her attention was called as Dumbledore sat down on top of one of the student's desks, his twinkling eyes focusing on her face.

"I'm sorry it took so long child but we're finally ready to have you find your wand. Mr. Ollivander is here to assist you in this endeavor."

Marty looked at the old man and wondered if he was capable of helping anyone. He looked like he should be taken care of and maybe given a nice warm cup of tea. She was actually scared that he might fall over and die, right there in the middle of the classroom.

Marty's thoughts had apparently taken more time than she thought though because she was quickly reprimanded by the Mr. Ollivander.

"Come on girl, stop gathering wool. Now Martina dear, come over here so I can see what would fit you," His voice half whispered. Fit her? This wasn't a dress it was a stick. How on earth was it supposed to _fit _her? But she complied anyways, approaching him and holding still as he brought out a tape measurer. He measured her arm span: finger tip to finger tip, the length of her arm: finger tip to shoulder, how tall she was, how big around the waist, how big her shoulders were, now long her legs were, how long her thumb was.

Marty was so intent on watching the measuring tape that it took her a few minutes to realize that it was no measuring her by itself and Mr. Ollivander was standing off to the side taking notes. This magic this was going to take a while to get used to. Mr. Ollivander finally called off the measuring tape and walked over opening a slender box. He presented the thing inside to her and it took Marty a minute to realize what it was.

The wand was a light, almost white, wood, yellow tint in its line and the handle was small and carved to fit a small hand, one much like her own hand. She reached out, a little cautiously and picked it up. It was awkward in her hand and she stared at him wondering what she was supposed to do with it. He opened his mouth, about to tell her but Draco broke him off mid sentence.

"Go on now, give it a wave. I don't want this to take all day." She obliged, moving her hand with a flourish. As a result there was a noise like air being slowly let out of a bag and she giggled.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"No, no. Let me try something else." Another box appeared in his hand and he took the wand he had given her before and replaced it with it's exact opposite. Where the other one was thing and fragile looking this one was strong and a dark ebony color. She picked it up and repeated the process. This time the result was a bit more dramatic and the desks against the west wall all proceeded to fall over shaking against each other.

"No, let's give this a try." And so it continued, wand after wand being placed in her hand with seemingly no end in sight. Some reactions were dramatic, like the windows shattering or the desks all deciding they wanted to crash into the ceiling at once. This dumped an angry Draco on the floor, but Dumbledore seemed to think it was amusing and pulled candy out of his pocket to eat as he watched the process continue.

After what seemed like hours Ollivander took a step back crossing his arms. "This is impossible. I've given you every wand combination I could think of and nothing works. You sure she's magic Dumbledore?" Ollivander said, refusing to believe his wands were inadequate.

Marty's face turned red, embarrassed, and she looked over at Dumbledore worried. Draco was arching an eyebrow, for the moment now interested. He had to have been on his toes for the past two hours dodging the bad wands refusing gestures.

"Yes, I do. How else could she have caused the negative reactions in the wands? Besides, I've seen her do extraordinary things with her magic."

"Well then maybe you could explain this to me? You seem to know what's going on, Dumbledore. Are you holding out on me?"

"Just a theory, old friend, just a theory. Mr. Malfoy, if you please?" He gestured him to stand beside Marty. Draco got up from where he was taking shelter from behind an overturned desk and walked over. "Your wand please?" This time Draco hesitated for a moment for he handed over his wand to Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed the wand to Marty and she looked over at Draco. She saw no reassurance there though. Neither of them had a clue as to what was going on.

"Now, Marty, if you would please give it another attempt." He said.

Ollivander spoke up again, protesting, "Young Mr. Malfoys wand is Hawthorn with a unicorn hair center, ten inches long. I've tried all of those and none have had a reaction with Ms. Filch."

"I am aware of that, Ollivander. Bear with me," Dumbledore smiled before he grabbed Draco's hand and placed it on Marty's shoulder. Draco struggled but Dumbledore was stronger than he looked, and his thin fingers were wrapped around his wrist like a vice. He looked at Marty warily but she didn't seem to see anything wrong with this. She just looked confused.

"Now, if you please Marty." Marty nodded and gave the wand a flick, a scared expression on her face, like she was waiting for it to explode. Instead orange sparks shot out of the end and danced around merrily before they zapped happily out of existence, red and orange bits falling towards the floor.

"Wha- What?" Ollivander looked extremely surprised and he jumped forward, turning Marty's hand that clutched the wand in his own, examining it. It was as if he was making sure that it was indeed her who had just done that.

"Ow! My arm doesn't turn that far!" She protested but was waved off by Ollivander who now was staring at Dumbledore.

"You seem to know what's going on, so why don't you tell me what just happened."

"I believe our Marty here is a conduit." The word didn't mean anything to Martina but Ollivander's eyes got a hungry look in them and he turned back to look at her as if she was suddenly painted in money. The look was greedy and unsettled her greatly. She looked to Draco, who also seemed to know what the word meant. She hated when she didn't know what was going on.

"Are you sure about what kind yet?"

"I believe, and as you know I'm usually correct," His eyes twinkled unbearable at this point, "_Veneficus Animi_." Again similar reactions in both Draco's and Mr. Ollivanders face while Marty stood looking just as confused as before.

"Um, Headmaster? What exactly is a venecus anime?" She said, trying not to let herself be snappish or to get angry. She had a feeling this was just his way of things. Of course it was painful to pull information out of him like pulling teeth, but she was in no position to be demanding. After everything he was the one who had provided her with a home after all.

"_Veneficus Animi_ is a conductor of Life Magic. Basically, Martina, though you yourself do not have the special component that gives you the gift of magic, you have something much greater and stronger. Where a wizard is limited by his magical power, you have no limits. You, Marty, are one of the rarest kinds of beings out there and I believe you will be key in the next chapter of wizarding history."

[A/N: Dun, dun, dun!! Haha, lol, my dramatic line SUCKS, but oh well. *shrug* at least I tried. And for those who are curious **Veneficus:** magical, witch, wizard, caster of spells and Animi I stole from **anima **which means life in Latin XD. Yay for online Latin dictionaries! :D]


End file.
